


Gone

by leavemealone212121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealone212121/pseuds/leavemealone212121





	Gone

James, Albus, and Lily Potter stare outside their window. Their parents, Harry and Ginny Potter seemed to be having such a good time outside, despite the rain. On the contrary, all 3 of them were bored. 

James gets quite antsy and decides to go practice some spells, despite the fact that he was underage and couldn't do so during the summer vacation.

“I’m going outside. See you guys in a bit, if I don't get in trouble.”

“It's raining, James. Why do you wanna go outside right now? And why do you have your wand in your hand?” Albus replies.

“I just like the rain. I have it for protection.”

“Dude, chill. Everything’s fine now. And I thought you hated rain because it ruined your hair.”

“Goddammit, Albus. Why must you be so nosy about everything?”

“I'm not being nosy. I'm just trying to keep you safe.”

“I'm older than you. Isn't that my job?”

“It is, but you never seem to care.”

“Explain,”

 

-A flashback ensues-

 

Albus was carrying a tub full of candy from Hogsmeade. He's talking to Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend.

“What’d you get from Honeydukes?” Scorpius says.

“Nothing much,

“Nothing much?! You have an entire tub of candy, dude.”

“I got a bunch of Peppermint Toads, Drooble’s Bubblegum, and… a bunch of other stuff I can't remember the name of.”

“That's not ‘nothing much’. Were you indulged in luxuries as a kid or what?”

“Actually, my parents are rich, but choose to save that money.”

“Either way, you get the point.” James is hovering right around them. Suddenly, a big, muscular Slytherin comes over to Albus.

“Gimme all your candy or you'll get it.”

“No,” The Slytherin prepares to thrash him.

“James, help me here.”

“You have Scorpius, you idiot. Don't ask me.” With that being said, the Slytherin snatched the candy and slapped Albus on his face.

 

-reality-

 

“That was one time.”

“Oh, really? Well, remember the time when—”

“Guys, stop it.” Lily chimes in.

“Why?” James challenges.

“I don't like it when you two fight. We’re basically born into this family, and we have to get along. Even if it means we're technically forced to be friends.”

“She's right, James. We should stop.”

“Fine, we’ll stop.”

“Finally, some peace.”

“What do you mean, finally? We’ve had peace in this place for a while.”

“You mean 30 minutes without fighting is considered peace for a while for you?”

“Pretty much,”

“I'm gonna be honest, James is right. You see how often we fight, right? And look, we were arguing about peace just now. Let's just settle down for a while.”

“Alright,” Both James and Lily agree at the same time.

Just then, the ground shook.

“Earthquake?”

“They don't happen that often, so it could be one.” Beneath them, the ground trembled even more. There was a deafening roar.

“Are Mum and Dad okay?” All 3 of the Potters look out the window. The ground split right under them, but they had quick enough reflexes to go to the safer side. Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny didn't.

“Mum? Dad? Where did they go?” Lily exclaims

“I guess we’ll find out later.” James says.

“What do you mean later? They got carried away by a chunk of land.”

“Not just a chunk of land. It was probably some kind of force. James would’ve been gone too, had I not stopped him.” Albus replies.

“Yeah. That's the one thing I'm grateful for from you.”

“Oh no, not again…”

“Lily, chill. At least he said something good for once.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess that's true.” 

“Look, can we just figure out a way to get our parents back from whatever that was?”

“James has a point. Let's get them back.” They all start devising a plan.


End file.
